Basta
by Cindy Gomez 123
Summary: Cansado de su vida, cansado de sus falsas amistades, cansado del rechazo, cansado de no ser reconocido por quien en verdad es. Todo eso cambiará, de una forma u otra.
1. Chapter 1

Cansancio, era lo único que se le notaba en la mirada, cada vez, el brillo de sus esmeraldas se iba apagando, no era raro, después de haber pasado varias semanas con la misma rutina, sesiones de fotos, clases de chino, lecciones de piano, esgrima, exámenes finales, y a eso hay que sumarle los patrullajes nocturnos 4 veces a la semana y pelear contra los akumas, nuestro rubio chico estaba a su límite.

Su padre no había estado en casa en ese mes, así que programó todo el horario de Adrien, dos meses de trabajo reducidos a 3 semanas y media, apenas había podido dormir unas cuantas horas durante todos esos días. Tampoco había recibido ninguna llamada por parte de su padre, ya no podía programar salidas a cine con sus amigos o jugar videojuegos con Nino, cada que lo invitaban a pasar el rato, él desgraciadamente se tenía que negar, así pasó durante varios días y sus amigos dejaron de invitarlo, ya que sabían que la respuesta sería un NO de su parte.

Marinette tampoco se quedaba atrás, ella había tenido que ayudar a sus padres en la panadería, pues la clientela había crecido notablemente, ella también estaba cansada.

-Ya no siento mis piernas.- dijo Marinette tirándose en la cama, después de un largo día de trabajo y escuela.

-Debes estar muy cansada Marinette, tuviste un largo día, pero te recuerdo que hoy debes ir a patrullar.- dijo la pequeña kwami mientras volaba hacia la portadora.

-Argh, ¿de verdad tengo que ir?, no quiero salir, estoy muy cansada, tengo mucho sueño.- decía Marinette con pesadez.

-Lo sé Marinette, pero Chat Noir te está esperando, debes ir con él, no lo puedes dejar solo así como así sin ninguna explicación. –le dijo la criatura carmesí.

-Ash, de acuerdo, es solo una hora, después de eso puedo regresar a la cama. ¡Tikki, transformación!

-Oye chico, ¿no irás a patrullar con Ladybug? –Le preguntó el kwami oscuro al agotado modelo.

-¡Rayos! Lo había olvidado por completo. Tengo que ir, y aprovechando, le pediré a Ladybug que hablemos un rato después de patrullar, seguro eso me levantará los ánimos. –Dijo Adrien con una sonrisa emocionada pero cansada.

Chat Noir fue el primero en llegar, recientemente llegaba unos 10 minutos antes de la hora acordada con Ladybug, ya que normalmente ella es la que llega temprano y le dijo a Chat que no le gustaba retrasar el patrullaje esperándolo, por ese motivo Chat Noir se decidió a llegar antes.

Ya eran las 12:00 am en punto, y Ladybug llegó a la torre, en ese instante Chat Noir se acercó y la recibió con un lindo saludo, como siempre lo hacía.

-Buenas noches mi lady, como siempre te ves hermosa ésta noche. –Dijo el gato no de una manera tan coqueta, sino una más halagadora.

-Si, hola Chat, siempre dices eso. –Ladybug le respondió de manera algo fastidiosa. –Como sea, acabemos con esto, tú a la izquierda y yo a la derecha, ¿de acuerdo?

-Cómo tú ordenes, mi lady.

Ambos saltaron en direcciones opuestas, ya lo habían hecho varias veces, y Chat sabía que tanto Ladybug como él se estaban cansando de lo mismo, así que se decidió a decirle a Ladybug que platicaran un rato, él lo necesitaba mucho, desahogarse con alguien que no lo juzgue, y suponía que Ladybug también debía estar pasando por estrés, ya que se le notaba en los ojos. Al cabo de una hora, ambos regresaron a la Torre, ésta vez Ladybug llegó primero.

-¿Alguna novedad? –preguntó Ladybug a su gatito, mientras sobaba su cuello con pesadez.

-Nop, nada mi lady, todo tranquilo. –le respondió con una sonrisa.

-De acuerdo, si no hay nada nuevo, me voy, nos vemos Chat. –dijo Ladybug dando la vuelta, pero en ese momento una mano la detuvo.

-Espera mi lady. –Chat estaba algo nervioso. –Ya que hoy no hubo ningún akuma o crimen, ¿te parece si nos quedamos a hablar un rato?, solo para relajarnos, jeje, ¿qué te parece?

-Ahora no Chat, tengo cosas que hacer, no tengo tiempo, solo quiero llegar a mi casa a descansar. –le respondió Ladybug, con cansancio y algo de fastidio.

-Oh, está bien mi lady, no te preocupes. –dijo Chat con un poco de tristeza. –Ve a descansar, de seguro fue un día muy largo para ti.

-Adiós, Chat. –sin más, Ladybug se fue de la Torre, mientras Chat Noir la observaba.

Con un suspiro cansado y desilusionado, Chat Noir sacó su bastón, lo extendió y se dirigió hacia su casa. Entró por la ventana, deshizo su transformación y se tiró a la cama.

-Vaya, tu plan falló. –dijo el kwami negro mientras se sentaba en su escritorio a comer queso.

-No te burles. –le contestó el rubio. –lo único que quería era hablar con ella, pero ella dijo que estaba cansada, además, yo le creo.

-Esta noche ella estuvo muy cortante contigo, ¿no lo crees?

-Tal vez tiene mucha presión en su escuela o no ha dormido bien, pero la próxima vez la invitaré a salir, y sé que no se va a poder negar, ambos necesitamos un descanso, así que quiero al menos pasar un día entero con ella, o al menos estar juntos.

-Niño, la ves casi todos los días.

-Sí, pero solo es para pelear contra akumas o para patrullar la ciudad, y eso no cuenta, quiero saber más de ella.

-Jajajaja, suerte con eso, ya sabes que Ladybug es muy reservada. Te seré honesto, he llegado a creer que ella no te tiene confianza.

-¡Cállate Plagg! Eso no es cierto, sé que Ladybug confía en mi tanto como yo confío en ella.

-Como tú digas niño.

-¡Ya sé! –Exclamó el modelo –Plagg, ¿recuerdas ese parque al que fui el otro día?

-¿El día que hacía un calor infernal pero tú aun así quisiste ir? Sí, lo recuerdo –respondió Plagg con sarcasmo.

-Llevaré a Ladybug ahí, estoy muy seguro que le gustará, es un lugar hermoso, y creo que será un regalo adelantado por nuestro aniversario como superhéroes.

-Si, si, como tú quieras niño, ahora déjame dormir, estoy cansado, además, ¿qué no tienes tarea que hacer?

-Maldición, la tarea, agh, como sea, la acabaré esta noche, aunque sé que mañana tendré ojeras marca diablo por no dormir.


	2. Chapter 2

Ambos se levantaron con pesadez, la alarma era muy molesta, se ducharon y fueron a desayunar, por primera vez, Marinette no iba tarde a la escuela, así que simplemente comía su desayuno con calma. Su madre se acercó y le sirvió un poco más de leche. Al terminar, se levantó, agradeció a su mamá por la comida y tomó su mochila para irse a la escuela.

Adrien en ese momento bajó al gran comedor y desayunó lo poco que tenía servido en el plato, una ensalada pequeña y agua simple, sí, su padre había ordenado que estaría en dieta a partir de su mínimo aumento de un kilo en su peso, así que tenía prohibido comer cualquier cosa que no fuera lo que estaba registrado en su dieta, odiaba eso, veía a sus amigos y compañeros de clase comer lo que ellos quisieran y él tenía que seguir una estúpida dieta porque según el fotógrafo, él salía "demasiado corpulento" en las fotos, y por eso estaba de mal humor ese día.

Al terminar su desayuno, se dirigió a su limusina y fue a la escuela, realmente fue un día aburrido, sin novedades, excepto por la tonelada de tarea que le habían dejado precisamente a él, ya que por las actividades extra que su padre le había dado, él había tenido que faltar unos días a la escuela; como sea, eso no le molestó realmente, lo veía venir.

Por desgracia en el tiempo en que estuvo en la escuela no hubo ningún akuma que hiciera que la escuela cerrara, no pudo librarse de las clases ni de la tarea. Seguido de eso, se dirigió a su casa, no habló mucho en la clase, y mucho menos habló con Nino, él estaba algo molesto con Adrien ya que siempre rechazaba las salidas que se planeaban, ¿pero qué podía hacer?, su horario no dependía de él o de la secretaria de su padre. Total, entró a su habitación, dejó la mochila sobre la cama, descansó 10 minutos y de nuevo salió de su casa directo a su clase de esgrima, terminando eso, se dirigió a su lección de chino, y finalmente fue a un jardín a hacer una sesión de fotos, honestamente era algo monótono, exceptuando el hecho de que era un héroe, todo era muy aburrido para él.

Al llegar de nuevo a casa, prendió la televisión un rato antes de hacer tarea, y de repente la transmisión se interrumpió, eran las noticias, un nuevo akuma había aparecido.

-Vaya, Hawk Moth no me deja descansar ni 5 minutos. –dijo el muchacho cansado.

-Agh, no quiero hacer nada -comentó el pequeño kwami negro –dejemos que Ladybug se encargue.

-¿Estás loco? –Dijo el rubio -¿Cómo crees que voy a dejar a Ladybug sola?

-¿Qué tiene de malo?, además ella se ha encargado varias veces de los akumas sin tu ayuda.

-Muy gracioso Plagg, aun así no la dejaré sola. No hay tiempo que perder, ¡Plagg, transformación!

-Hoy no hubo ningún ataque de akuma, al menos puedes descansar, ¿no crees Marinette? –dijo Tikki mientras volaba fuera del bolso de su portadora.

-Tienes razón Tikki, hoy el día ha sido muy tranquilo, pero aun así debo de ayudar a mis padres con la panadería. –continuó la pelinegra.

-Es cierto pero eso es hasta las 8:00 de la noche, y todavía son las 3:00, así que tienes tiempo para relajarte.

-De verdad, jajaja, lo había olvidado, bueno, jugaré un rato en mi computadora, eso me relajará.-dijo la joven, se sentó en frente de su computadora y la encendió, pero de repente el noticiero estaba en la pantalla de su computadora, un akuma atacaba la ciudad.

-Creo que tu juego tendrá que esperar Marinette, ¡es hora de la acción!

-Cielos, y yo que quería descansar, pero no importa, ¡Tikki, transformación!


End file.
